Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by famouslastturd
Summary: My Chemical Romance. When Gerard accidentally gets bitten during the process of saving Bandit, he becomes a vampire. He's lived alone ever since, fearing he might hurt his family. However, things change when he stumbles upon an old friend,
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's POV

I could feel it again. My throat burned like drinking too much whiskey in one swig. The sensation traveled to my chest, my very core, and through my veins that no longer pumped blood. The thirst. Most of the time I could control the constant urge I had that lingered in the back of my mind like a vulture, but I waited too long this time. I hadn't drunken in over a month, because I didn't see any criminals at night. I always tried to only kill the scumbags of the world. It was as if tried to redeem myself for my pathetic vampire life. I feasted off rapists, burglars, or at the very least people that just seemed like an asshole. But at the moment, the curse took over the inkling bit of humanity I had left in me. I'd have to do something I'd spend the rest of eternity regretting. Killing an innocent.

Blood. I threw my head back as Its wonderful scent overwhelmed all my senses. I could pick up the faint pulse of the person. She was near by, probably walking home after a one night stand. No lady just decides to go for a stroll at 4 in the morning. I followed the scent and spotted her in a black over coat with the hood on. I walked up the wall of a building and waited in the alley she was going to walk by. When she approached, I tackled her to the ground, straddled her, and covered her face with my hand in order to muffle her screams and to avoid eye contact. Seeing the horror in their eyes only made it harder. I placed my hand on the back of her neck and dug my teeth right into the jugulars. I laid my body against her and that's when I realized it wasn't a woman, but a small was screaming in excruciating pain and was flailing his arms trying to squirm out, so I used my other arm to pin his arms back. I felt bad, but the taste of his blood was so good that I growled in pleasure.

I didn't remember much of my human life. That's what happens to a lot of leeches after the change. I knew I had a beautiful wife named Lynz and a little girl named Bandit. My last memory of my human life was jumping in front of Bandit before the bloodsucker got to her. When he left me for dead, Lynz stumbled to me, tears spilling as I begged her to kill me. I wish she had. The last thing I wanted was to lose who I was. When she told me she would not, and could not kill me, especially with Bandit there who was already traumatized, I demanded that she at least run away and never look back. Staying with me was not an option. I couldn't risk killing the reasons for my existence, or worse, pass on the curse that I had been given. Lynz kissed me one last time and I told Bandit I loved her very much and to never let anyone take her alive. I never saw them again. I've been practicing trying to control myself around humans so I can one day meet them again, but I think sucking the life out of this man is a major drawback. I can't see them until I know for sure I'm perfectly ready. I also know I had a brother Mikey whom I was very close to. I'd completely forgotten what it's like to have a brother. I've lost count of how long I've been a vampire, but It had to have been at least a year. A year of living under a tunnel bridge in New Jersey, in solitude. I also think I liked art, and I know I was apart of a band, although I don't even remember the name anymore. Sometimes I find myself mouthing random lyrics or humming melodies, but that life is long gone. I'm a monster now, and that's all I'll ever be.

His blood was so much better than any narcotic drug I've ever taken, which is another thing I remember doing in my human life. He's lost half his blood by now. His screams were subsiding and he only had a few minutes left to live. I uncovered his mouth because he stopped screaming for help and from pain. When I was done, I licked his neck, getting every last drop of blood that streamed down. There was a dark spot that wouldn't come off. That's when I noticed it wasn't blood, but a tattoo. A tattoo of a I shot up to my feet. Memories hit me like a truck. Touring in the filthy van, writing lyrics in the recording studio, kissing on stage, a vision of his smile one afternoon during lunch as he sat on my lap. "Frank" I cried out as I fell to my knees.

I had killed the best friend I had ever had. I touched his cheek, which was cold and looked slightly blue in the moonlight. He hadn't blinked in minutes. Dry, chocking sobs escapes from me since vampires can't cry. That voice in the back of my head, the second conscious I developed as a vampire, told me to bite him again, releasing venom. It could still change people if they had only been dead for a few minutes. But I vowed to never pass on my curse. If I had to kill, I'd at least have the decency to give the peaceful option of death. I wouldn't wish the vampire life on my worst enemy. But I couldn't just leave him lying lifeless on the ground. "I'm sorry," I whispered as I lifted his limp torso from the ground and sunk my teeth into his neck again, this time releasing my venom. He still wasn't moving. Had I bitten him too late? The black sky had begun to brighten into a dark blue. The sun would be out soon. I picked him up and carried him down the street into a forest. New vampires can't be in public because they tend to loose complete control with all the pumping pulses around.

I found an abandoned log cabin, kicked down the door, and placed him on the ground of one of the bedrooms since there was no bed. I used rotting logs I found outside to board up all the windows to protect us from the sun. Then I sat in a corner, knees drawn to my chest, and stared at him from across the room. He finally started to move ever so slightly. His eyes were wide and I could tell he was screaming on the inside from the pain. His hands tried to grip onto the concrete ground, as if trying to squeeze anything to cope with the pain. I hated myself for doing this to him. I wanted to ease the pain somehow but all I could do was wait until it was over. I left my corner when beams of sunlight that escaped through the cracks in the logs started hitting me.

Frank was almost done. His eyes were winced closed and I could see sharp fangs when he gritted his teeth. I sat beside him and held his hand, to which he squeezed. He took his last breaths and laid still for a few moments. Then suddenly his eyes shot open and in one swift movement raised to his feet. His wild eyes darted around the room in panic. He spun around to face me and croaked "Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I carried you to this cabin. You can't leave until tonight," I said in a steady voice, pathetically trying to calm him down. "Damn was I that wasted?I can hardly remember a thing." Watching him all night jolted back a lot of memories of the band. Something about his presence helped me remember things. Before it seemed like fog was clouding all my memories, but for some reason it seemed to be clearing up. I remembered that he had a few kids and a wife. He had to have been worried that they were wondering why Daddy wasn't there during breakfast. The memory surge enabled me to remember exactly how he looked like before. The change in his appearance took me aback. What was once slightly tanned skin was now gray and translucent. He had dark circles under his hazel eyes. His waterline was reddish pink, much like how he wore his makeup in revenge. His eye color stayed the same, but they didn't seem the same. There was a darkness to them now, not physically, but how he looked at things. The nature of the curse gave the host an inevitable evilness to them. Seeing the way he changed made me wonder how I looked like now. When I looked at mirrors, nothing showed up. Who knows how hideous I've become? His movements were sharp and fluent.

He turned around and for the first time today, truly looked at me. His face automatically softened. "It's ," he breathed through a smile, revealing his new set of pearly white fangs. "I- I cant believe it. It's really you. You don't know how much I've missed you. Lynz told me you were dead. That a vampire killed you. For three straight months Mikey cried. I didn't talk to anyone in weeks. There was one point where I had a pistol in my hand. I would've done it if in weren't for the kids. I thought I'd never see you again," he said as he buried his face into my chest, sobbing without tears. "How are you even alive? And if you are why the hell did you run away?" He looked angry now, his eyes ablaze with pain. "How could you leave everyone you love? Your family. Your friends... me?" I didn't know how to break it to him. Was he not aware of what happened last night? Did the change wipe out his memory of me biting him? He was so oblivious as to what he was now. I felt like someone drew a stake through my heart. I never hated myself so much. I should've let him die. It would have been easier for him, easier for me. I'd have to watch him be miserable for the rest of eternity. Because of me he'd never see his family. He was sentenced to bloodsucking and coffins forever. "I can't do this right now. I need to go back. I left my cell phone at the bar," he said. So he remembered everything up until I showed up. He probably thought all this was a result of passing out from drinking too much. Why was he at the bar so late last night? I wondered if something happened at home, something bad. It was painful watching him look so worried. " I know this is very confusing to you but you can't go outside right now. And if you love them, you can't see your family anymore," I said, looking away. "And why the hell not?" he challenged, while staring daggers into my eyes. He opened the bedroom door and headed toward the porch. "I have to let Jamia and the kids know I'm okay. What happened last night Gerard? I can't really remember but something feels so diff-"

"Don't go outside!" I was too late. He swung open the door, and the morning sun blinded my eyes and scorched me like someone pressed a flat iron against my entire body. It was as if someone threw a flash grenade in the cabin. The light was so bright that I swear I could even hear it somehow. He screeched in horror as he watched his skin festering before his very eyes. I hissed and felt the smoke secreting from my flesh as I stumbled my way to the door and pushed him out of the beams. I slammed the door shut and collapsed to the floor wheezing although corpses didn't have to breath. My skin looked as if someone smeared charcoal all over it. I could smell the grotesque mixture of smoke and disintegrated vampire skin in the air. This had only happened to me two other times, but never this severe. I was afraid to look at Frank. He had actually stepped foot outside and must've been on the brink of bursting into flames. I pried my eyes from the ground and forced myself to look at him. It was an awful and heart breaking sight. He was shaking in the fetal position, eyes wide open and unblinking. I've never seen a grown man so afraid since Mikey at the haunted mansion, to which I was surprised to even remembered. The scorpion and the scar I left on his throat was concealed by black ash. The side of his face was cracked just like someone punched a concrete wall. Thank God he had a coat on to cover his arms. I managed to crawl my way to him, each movement felt like my skin was ripping open. Kind of like a really bad sun burn that someone poured hydrochloric acid on. When I finally reached him, I peeled off his coat to examine the damages. Although the coat kept him from turning into dust, it didn't provide all that much protection. It was hard to tell what were his tattoos on his arms and what was simply dead skin. "What the hell just happened right now? What happened to me last night. Why can't I remember?" he managed to croak, voice quivering. I couldn't find the words. "What am I?" he whispered in horror as he looked down at himself in complete disgust, afraid of what my answer was. I was dreading this inevitable moment. "I don't know how to say this. You're going to hate me. You'll never forgive me-"

"Spit it out dammit!"

"I never chose to leave everyone behind. Lynz was right, I was bitten by a vampire. But she lied about me dying. I'm one of them Frank," his terrified expression was killing me. "No. That's not true," he said shaking his head violently.

I forced myself to continue,"I was out hunting last night. I was looking for a criminal to drink but your scent threw me off guard and-"

"No! Stop! You're lying!" He was breathing really hard, trying to calm himself. He didn't know he didn't need to breathe anymore.

"I didn't realize it was you until it was too late. So I had turn you into-"

"Shut up!" He was covering his ears and shutting his eyes, not wanting to hear the truth that I'm sure he already knew by now.

"I turned you into a vampire. And I'll never stop hating myself for that." He laid there, perfectly still for a whole minute. "Frank," I whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes, still on the ground.

"You did this to me," he said emotionlessly.

"You did this to me," he repeated, this time more venomously and glaring at me. He shot up from the ground and just stared at me like I was the most disgusting piece of filth he's ever seen. The pain from his glare in my chest hurt like a hornet sting, but I didn't blame him a single bit. He had every right to hate me. I ruined his life. I gave him the worst possible thing a person could ask for. I turned him into a soulless, bloodsucking, monster. Then he just lunged at me, wrapping his hands around my throat, trying to cut of the air circulation I didn't need. With his new strength he picked me up and threw me straight through a wall, knocking me into the bedroom and causing debris to fly everywhere. "You took everything from me! My wife! My kids! Not only did you ruin my life, but theirs too! They'll have to grow up without a father now! How is Jamia going to cope?" He said between each stomp to my stomach. He then straddled me and savagely attacked my face with his fists. I blocked him in reflex, which only seemed to anger him more. I decided it'd be best to just let him finish. I just laid there like a rag doll for who knows how long, letting him toss me around like a duffle bag in an airport. I deserved every single painful second of it. He grabbed my wrist and sunk his teeth into it, tearing off a fair amount of my burnt skin, to which I cried out. His eyes were that of a wild animal. From what I could remember Frank was a peaceful person who didn't believe in violence. I turned him into this.

Exhausted, he finally fell to his knees. It looked like someone drained every bit of emotion out of him now. He looked like an empty shell now, no longer angry. I stood up in radiating pain, assuming he was done attacking me. I rubbed my body, which went through a hell of a lot today between the sun and Franks outburst. I held out a hand to help him to his feet, but he didn't take it. He just faced the ground, staring at his hands. Just then he hugged my legs, gripping on as if his very life depended on it. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. He was sorry for lashing out like that, which irritated me because he shouldn't have been sorry at all. I stroked his hair and just said "I'm sorry for this. It's never going to be alright." He finally looked up to me. Seeing his eyes was the most painful part of the day. The light behind them was completely sucked out. Hallow and lifeless. "But I'll always be here. It's the least I can do for what I did to you. As long as you want me, I'll be here."

He was silent, but for a split second I saw a glimmer of something in his eyes. Hope? Contentment? Acceptance? I couldn't tell, but I'd take it with open arms. "Go to sleep Frank. You must be really thirsty. I'll take you out tonight," I said. He didn't seem excited at the least bit, not that I'd expect him to be. Although completely drained and in excruciating pain, I stayed up the rest of the day keeping an eye on him. Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried ending it by walking outside again. And if that happened, I'd just about have to accompany him on that sunny afternoon stroll.


End file.
